


Consequences

by WinterEyes



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'The Kindly Ones' - we must all live with the choices we make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Lyta Hall dreamed.

She dreamed she had remained in her over empty flat, sinking into despair rather than pursuing vengeance.

She dreamed of waking each night, frantically searching for the sound of crying that wasn't there.

She dreamed that the Dream Lord appeared in her dingy bedroom, his face an impassive white mask.

She dreamed that, even as she flew to attack him, he pulled back his black robe to reveal her laughing son.

She dreamed she swept Daniel into a tight hug, swinging him up and crying happily into his blonde curls.

Lyta Hall woke up alone, as always.


End file.
